A GUARDIAN
by shimohira kinouye
Summary: "Aku suka gerimis,"/"Konon, gerimis itu adalah tanda seorang keturunan dewa yang menangis karena ketulusan cintanya,"/"Aku akan terus melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi, Hime…"/ for SaversContest: Banjir TomatCeri Warning:AU, OOC maybe , Typos, RnR Please?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**A story by Shimohira Kinouye**

**Dedicated for 'Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI'  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Gaje**

**Kinouye presents…**

**A GUARDIAN**

.

.

.

"K-k-kau?" Sakura menatap laki-laki di sampingnya, kaget karena muncul tiba-tiba dengan payungnya. Hujan turun semakin deras, namun kini sebuah payung berwarna putih melindunginya dari tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari sela dedaunan, di bawah pohon tempat dia berteduh.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau pulang, kecuali kau memang mau bermalam di sini," laki-laki itu menatap gadis di sampingnya sekilas, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Entah mengapa, laki-laki ini tidak tega membiarkan gadis ini sendiri di tengah langit yang menangis.

"Ayo!" berbekal suara hati, laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya pulang. Sakura memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Hari semakin sore, dan langit sepertinya masih terbenam dalam tangisnya.

Laki-laki tampan berkulit putih itu mengarahkan payungnya ke arah Sakura. Tampak, sebagian mantel selutut yang dipakainya basah oleh guyuran hujan. Sakura masih menunduk dan terdiam. Bukannya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, tetapi suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Jantungnya serasa berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Ada perasaan senang bercampur malu dan tidak percaya atas apa yang dia alami saat ini. Meski mereka belajar di sekolah dan kelas yang sama, jangankan pulang bersama, berbicara saja tidak pernah. Jika pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Sakura lah orang yang pertama kali memalingkan muka. Dia? Hanya terdiam dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Perlahan namun pasti, hujan berangsur reda. Kini, gerimis merayapi kota Tokyo yang mereka diami. Dua insan yang berjalan di trotoar ini masih bergeming. Sesekali, Sakura melirik laki-laki di sampingnya diam-diam, dan berakhir dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki beriringan di tengah gerimis. Tangan Sakura masih berada dalam genggaman tangan laki-laki di sampingnya. Hangat. Ketika mereka melalui sebuah jembatan bergaya Eropa yang melintang di sebuah sungai, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Aku suka gerimis," akhirnya, laki-laki itu membuka suara setelah lama terdiam satu sama lain. Seulas senyum terlukis dari bibirnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Tangan kanannya terulur ke samping, merasakan tetes demi tetes gerimis yang berjatuhan. Payung yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari tetesan hujan, jatuh dan dia biarkan tergeletak di samping kakinya.

"**Konon, gerimis itu adalah tanda seorang keturunan dewa yang menangis karena ketulusan cintanya**," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memandang laki-laki yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya, seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

BRUKK!

Sasuke terduduk lemas. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambut raven-nya seolah berkilau dibasahi tetes demi tetes gerimis.

"Sasuke! Daijoubu desu ka?" kaget, Sakura ikut terduduk dan menggenggam mantel yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap menunduk. Matanya tertutupi rambut yang mulai basah.

Keduanya kini terduduk di bawah racauan hujan. Dalam diam.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Jemarinya menggenggam tangan Sakura hangat, membuat pipi Sakura kembali bersemu merah.

Jemarinya yang lain membelai rambut Sakura lembut, bergerak melalui pipi yang merona merah, dan berakhir di bibir mungil Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya lembut, seolah** tak ingin kehilangan**.

"**Aku akan terus melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi, Hime…"** perlahan tubuh Sasuke menghilang, tanpa jejak. Hanya sebuah payung putih, di bawah derai hujan.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul dua belas tepat. Sakura terduduk lesu di kasur berukuran King size-nya. Nafasnya terengah tak beraturan, tanpa sadar dia meremas bed cover berwarna coklat polos, nyaris tanpa motif. Kamarnya memang di dominasi warna coklat dan putih, tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang tergila-gila dengan warna pink.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" Sakura berguman. Untuk kali ketiga, mimpi aneh itu menghantui pikiran Sakura. Mimpi yang sama, di tengah hujan lebat, lalu gerimis, jembatan, dan Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang. Kenapa harus dia? Teman sekelasnya? Sasuke. Sejak dulu, mereka duduk di bangku TK yang sama. Hingga kini, mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas, jurusan, dan kelas yang sama pula. Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Entahlah…

"Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

"Tolong… beri aku perpanjangan waktu, aku mohon," seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata onyx-nya berlutut di sebuah altar bernuasa putih. Di depannya, seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih, duduk di sebuah kursi bersinggasana seperti di kerajaan. Di kanan kirinya, berdiri para pengawal berjubah putih.

"Anakku, kau adalah salah satu putra terhebat kami. Apa yang menjadi pertimbanganmu untuk meminta permintaan seperti ini? semua saudara-saudaramu selalu gembira ketika mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena mereka akan memulai hidup mereka di kerajaan langit. Tapi kau? Perpanjangan waktu? Anakku, tugasmu sebentar lagi usai. Kau harus terima itu," wanita yang terlihat sangat berwibawa itu mengusap kepala putranya yang sedang berlutut, lembut. Berharap putra tampannya mengerti akan takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

"Aku mencintainya, Ibu. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, melindunginya," terdengar suara baritone pelan, dengan tangis yang sepertinya dia tahan. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan seorang yang sangat dia hormati. Ibunya, Dewi Mikoto atau Dewi Hestia, Dewi pelindung dari kerajaan Olympus di langit.

"Anakku… dia seorang manusia. Dan kita? Kau mengerti, kan? Jika Dewa Langit menghendaki, kau pasti akan bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, Nak. Tapi, kau tidak bisa memperpanjang waktumu di sana, tugasmu di bumi akan usai, Nak! Satu hari lagi, lakukanlah tugasmu sebaik-baiknya!"

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia…"

.

.

.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat favorit Sakura. Selain tempat melepas penat akibat pelajaran yang tidak disukainya, di sini merupakan tempat yang sangat nyaman dan tenang. Tanpa gossip dari Ino, teriakan Naruto, kekonyolan Lee, bunyi perut lapar atau snack yang dimakan Chouji, atau gangguan lainnya.

Sekarang pun, Sakura sedang membaca buku di sela jam istirahat di atap sekolah . Dia sibuk membaca buku usang, besar dan tebal yang dia temukan di perpustakaan. Sakura memang suka sekali dengan buku-buku tua dan kuno. Menurutnya, buku-buku seperti itu sangat bagus dan antik. Saking besarnya, wajah Sakura pun tertutupi dengan buku yang sedang di bacanya itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang tengah duduk bersila di depannya. Dia dekatkan wajahnya pada buku besar itu, bermaksud melihat judul buku yang sedang Sakura baca.

"12 DEWA-DEWI OLYMPUS," merasa ada yang berbicara, Sakura menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"K-k-kau!" Sakura terlonjak kaget karena kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan orang yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria, masih dengan wajah yang hanya beberapa cm lagi dari wajah Sakura. Onyx-nya menatap emerald Sakura, menjeratnya dalam. Sangat dalam.

Sakura hanya terdiam saking kagetnya, suaranya kembali tercekat di kerongkongan. Tak lama, gerimis menyapa. Sasuke menarik Sakura berdiri dan keduanya berlari ke tempat teduh di dekat pintu menuju atap.

"Aku suka gerimis," Sasuke memecah keheningan antara keduanya. Dia rentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, meraup tetes demi tetes gerimis yang berjatuhan.

**DEG! **

"**Konon, gerimis itu adalah tanda seorang keturunan dewa yang menangis karena ketulusan cintanya,"** ujar Sasuke kemudian.

**De ja vu**. Sakura teringat akan mimpi-mimpinya.

Kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan mirip dengan mimpinya semalam dan dua hari lalu. Mimpi yang sama, kata-kata yang sama pula. Sakura hampir terduduk lesu. Namun, Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya. Dia menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Erat. Sangat erat. Perlahan, baju Sasuke terasa basah. Bukan karena gerimis, bukan. Tetapi, karena Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"K-k-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil terisak.

"Aku akan pindah ke luar negeri, besok. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini," Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut. Tak lama, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas sendirian. **Dengan** **hati yang menangis**.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura masih berpikir keras atas kejadian yang dia alami. Mimpinya, Sasuke, gerimis. Tiga hal yang membuatnya pusing dan penasaran. Kenapa mimpinya sangat mirip dengan kejadian tadi siang? Kenapa Sasuke harus pindah keluar negeri? Kenapa?

Mengusir pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya, Sakura membuka kembali buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi pagi.

_**Hestia**__** adalah dewi pelindung **__**rumah**__**, **__**keluarga**__** dan perapian.**_

_Keturunan Dewi Hestia, akan tinggal di bumi untuk mengemban tugasnya. Dia akan menjelma dan menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia biasa. Tugasnya adalah sebagai pelindung bagi manusia yang berada di bumi hingga umur tujuh belas tahun. Setelah manusia yang mereka lindungi mencapai umur tujuh belas tahun, mereka akan kembali ke kerajaan langit dan meninggalkan bumi untuk selamanya._

"Begitu ya, kalau benar, berarti selama ini ada dewa pelindung di sampingku. Sepuluh menit lagi, aku tepat berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan itu berarti… dewa pelindungku akan pulang ke tempat asalnya," guman Sakura sambil menutup kembali bukunya.

KREK!

Sakura terperanjat karena mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Terlihat sebuah bayangan di balik jendela kamarnya. Dia beranikan diri untuk membuka gorden dan jendelanya.

"Sasuke! a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura terlonjak kaget melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Happy birthday, **Hime**…" Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura senang, bahagia, terharu, karena Sasuke menemuinya. Tak lama gerimis menyapa mereka berdua. Sakura kembali heran, kenapa setiap dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, selalu datang gerimis. Selalu.

"Bukankah kau-"

"Sssttt… biarlah seperti ini sejenak," Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sasu-" Sakura hendak protes, namun bibir Sasuke berhasil mengunci bibir mungilnya. Lembut. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan.

"Aku harus pergi, sekarang," Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut. Lalu, dia terjun dari atas balkon yang membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. Sakura terduduk lemas dan menangis.

Tak lama, Sasuke menghampirinya. Namun, kini dengan sebuah gaun mirip dengan ilustrasi dewa-dewi yang berada di buku yang Sakura baca. Dan… apa itu? sayap putih nan lebar di punggungnya.

"K-k-kau? Jangan bilang…"

"Benar, Hime. Aku Sasuke, keturunan Dewi Hestia. Dewa pelindungmu," Sakura membelalak tak percaya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura-**hime**…" perlahan Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura kembali terisak, di bawah gerimis. Lalu, Sakura teringat dengan buku yang dia pinjam.

Sakura kembali mencari dalam lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Hingga dia menemukan suatu hal…

_**Konon, gerimis itu adalah tanda seorang keturunan dewa yang menangis karena ketulusan cintanya.**_

'Sasuke… a-apa dia… benar-benar mencintaiku?'

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian….**

"Silakan duduk Nyonya, Dokter sedang berada di perjalanan," seorang perawat membukakan pintu untuk pasien di depannya. Jam telah menunjukan pukul satu malam. Namun, klinik bernama Olympus itu tetap melayani pasien meski sudah larut malam.

"Hinata, di mana pasien yang tadi kau bilang?" seorang wanita berambut merah muda berjalan tergesa melalui ruang kerjanya. Dia Sakura, dokter muda yang benar-benar mengabdikan dirinya untuk orang lain, dalam hal apapun.

"Maap Nyonya… umm- "

"Aphrodite," ujar wanita tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman.

"Ah, anda mengingatkan saya pada *Dewi Aphrodite. Dan anda memang sangat cantik hahaha. Maaf, anda telah menunggu terlalu lama," Sakura menerima uluran tangannya tersenyum ramah pada pasiennya. Wanita cantik paruh baya itu pun tersenyum. 'Jadi, ini kah Sakura Haruno yang sangat 'dia' cintai?' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bersenang-senanglah! Kenapa kau murung terus seperti ini? banyak keturunan dewa-dewi yang mau menikah dengamu," ujar Itachi, kakaknya, salah satu keturunan Dewi Hestia.

"Tidak, terima kasih. **Aku masih sangat mencintainya**,"

.

.

.

Gerimis. Sakura menyetir mobilnya sambil menembus gerimis. Aphrodite. Pasien tadi mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Mengingatkannya pada orang yang sangat dia cintai, Sasuke. Di usianya saat ini, Sakura masih sendiri. Entah mengapa, tak ada satupun laki-laki yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatinya. Tak satupun…

Ketika itu, Sakura melihat seekor kucing yang melintas di depannya. Sakura menghentikan mobilnya, lalu turun dan berniat membawa kucing yang terlihat pincang. Tanpa dia sadari, dari arah berlawanan melaju sebuah mobil dengan kencang, Sakura berlari dan buru-buru melindungi kucing itu. Sayang, sang maut tak lagi bisa dia hindari.

Di bawah gerimis, Sakura tergeletak bersimbah darah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tulus. Di sampingnya, seekor kucing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sebuah nyawa yang berhasil Sakura lindungi. Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura telah menjadi seorang pelindung. Seperti dewa pelindungnya dulu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun di tempat yang tidak dia kenal. Sakura mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih. Lalu, sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Di suatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui, dua orang wanita berparas cantik tersenyum lembut. Hestia dan Aphrodite.

**. . . THE END . . .**

***Dalam mitologi Yunani, Dewi Aphrodite adalah seorang 'dewi cinta' yang biasa digambarkan dalam sosok wanita yang sangat cantik.**

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


End file.
